Corrine Blakely
Corrine Isabella Blakely is a former Pokémon Coordinator from Ainstar City of the Kalos region. She is the adoptive mother of Caelan Blakely, the older fraternal twin sister of [[Ailey Montgomery|Ailey Montgomery (neé Blakely)]], the sister-in-law of Dallas Montgomery and the maternal aunt of Scarlett Montgomery. Even though she is now retired, Corrine teaches classes for children and often travels through Kalos. Characteristics Personality Corrine is kind and caring and very loving. Family is important to her as she and her sister were usually left with nannies and not their own parents. She worries about her family ever since her sister went missing. She cares very much for Caelan and doesn't force him to do anything he doesn't want. She and Caelan are very close since Corrine was there when Caelan's depression first showed up, way before she even married Caelan's father. Corrine had no problem with Ailey becoming a professor, in fact, it was her that convinced her to go for it. Corrine wanted Ailey happy. Physical appearance Corrine is a beautiful middle-aged woman with strawberry-blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She wears pretty causal clothing, consisting of a blue dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of short brown boots. Powers & Abilities A former Top Coordinator, Corrine has many skills and is adept in battling and showing off her Pokemon. Skills * Pokémon Battling: Corrine is also very skilled in battles, though she is more used to Contest Battle, she is still able to hold her own. * Pokémon Contests: She is also extremely skilled in showcasing her Pokémon in terms of appeals and battles. * 'Strategic planning: '''Corrine is very creative and skilled in coming up with combinations and battle strategies on the spot or ahead. However, due to the uncertainty of Contests, she often has to create as she goes. History ''Prior to the series Born in Anistar City, Corrine is the older fraternal twin sister of Ailey Walker and they grew up doing everything together. When it was time to begin their journeys, Corrine was ready to go but knew her sister was hesitant since she didn't know what she wanted to be. It wasn't until they saw the temples of Unova's Legendary Pokémon Zekrom and Reshiram, did Ailey start to work to become a Pokémon Professor. Corrine convinced Ailey to go for her dreams and that she would be alright by herself. While Ailey returned to Kalos, Corrine continued on her journey. Years later, Corrine reunited with Ailey during the Kanto Grand Festival, which Corrine won. Corrine was also shocked once learning her sister had a boyfriend, a Trainer named Dallas Montgomery. When Scarlett was five, Corrine adopted a little boy named Caelan. ''Journey Through the Regions'' Kalos Corrine is set to appear in Return to Lumiose! when Scarlett and Bailey Ketchum return to Lumiose City after their wins at the Santalune City Gym. Pokémon On Hand * She has/had at least 4 other Pokemon. Looking After Trivia Category:Journey Through the Regions characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Coordinators Category:Trainers Category:Good Category:A to Z